Luna's Travel
by Himawari Kunogi
Summary: La nuit est morte et les ténèbres ont disparut mais le sommeil continu, surveillé par dame espoir et égayé par l'imaginaire qu'elle lui a confié, la peur est son plus vieil ami et la forme son plus fière allié. Ensemble, ses trois frère empêcheront la mort de l'emporter. [Annexe de "On est chaud a Lestallum"] \\*TEXTE CORRIGÉ*/
1. Intro : Somnus

**_Deus dormit_**

le dieu dort

 ** _Et liberi ignem faciunt_**

et ses enfants allument un feu

 ** _Numquam extint_**

Que personne ne pourra éteindre

 ** _Ne expergisci possit_**

Mais il ne se réveillera jamais.

 ** _Omnia dividit_**

Oppose et annihile,

 ** _Tragedia aram_**

Cette tragédie

 ** _Amandum quae_**

De toute chose aimée

 ** _E nocte perpetua_**

Et dans cette nuit éternel

 ** _E hem desperationem_**

Dans la détresse

 ** _Pavor omnivere potest_**

Verra t-il peut être l'aurore

 ** _tempus expergiscendi._**

qui le réveillera en d'autres temps.

Lunafreya Nox Fleuret n'avait que quelques années quand Gentiana la berça de sa voix céleste avec ces vers en latin.

Elle ne put retenir une larme de glisser le long de sa joue pâle, que la glacéenne effaça rapidement en lui expliquant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle vacille, car elle était l'une des flammes de ce feu.

 ** _Viendra le temps où tout s'effacera._**

 ** _le jour renaîtra et de ton sacrifice la force viendra._**

 ** _la mort, son jumeau, le sommeil tu protégeras et alors au ciel vous serez rois._**

Lui dit elle en caressant ses fins cheveux couleur de perle.

 ** _-Pourquoi moi ?_** Demanda la petite fille en sanglotant misérablement.

 _ **-La lune surveille le sommeil et celui-ci apaise les hommes**_ , lui répondit Gentiana avec un sourire doux.

 _ **-... Quand le verrais-je ?**_

 ** _-Plus tôt que vous ne le croyez...Maintenant fermez les yeux ,oracle. Je veillerais sur votre repos._**

Luna entendit Pryna monter sur son lit et se coucher a ses pieds, lui apportant un peu de réconfort avant qu'elle ne sombre dans un sommeil lourd et sans rêves.

Elle n'en était qu'a sa quatrième année de vie quand la divinité vint a elle, lui annonçant qu'elle était l'espoir dans la détresse... Et elle n'y compris pas grand chose,mais se lia vite d'amitié avec cette belle femme à l'apparence douce et élégante...

Elle lui avait appris de grande choses et inculquée sa sagesse.

Mais lui avait aussi pris son temps et ainsi occis sa jeunesse...

Tant de fois la jeune oracle lui demanda d'où elle venait. Tant de fois la divinité lui répondit que seul la lune le savait.

Et quand Lunafreya se souvint enfin de qui elle était et du pourquoi elle était là, elle comprit le temps qui lui fut enlevé et l'accepta.

Car la Lune n'existait pas dans ce rêve, puisque le dormeur ne l'avait jamais vu...

Et que sa présence ici n'était dû qu'a un amour unilatéral que jamais elle ne pourrait toucher.

Car l'espoir n'atteint jamais le dormeur.

Et la mort l'avait déjà vaincu.

* * *

Premier chapitre de ce Luna's Travel bouclé :) je ne sais pas combien je compte en écrire...certainement assez pour réussir a voir qui est Luna. Pour l'instant je laisse quelques indices sur la théorie qui me tiens a cœur ;) See you soon les lecteurs


	2. Omen

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"strongChapitre 1 :/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"strongOmen I had dreams/strong/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"strongem"J'ai rêvé de parcourir le monde/em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"strongemD'un amour sans fin a découvrir/em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"strongemJ'avais l'espoir d' être l'unique âme/em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"strongemMais il me semble que tu a tout vu"/em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"Comme prévu par Shiva, le prince des Lucis vint aux portes de Tenebrae./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"Bien que l'attente lui parut longue, Luna avait grandi et apprit a patienter, a garder son calme et faire de l'équité son premier commandement./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"Son intelligence et sa vivacité d'esprit surpassaient celles de ses ainés, faisant d'elle un bon oracle et une excellente porte parole de la paix dés son plus jeune âge./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"Quand elle l'aperçut, elle fut d'abord marquée par l'apparence fragile du futur roi./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"Il était mince, petit et gravement blessé. D'ailleurs, cela était la raison de sa présence sur les terres voisines du Nifleheim, car son père ,le roi Régis ,connaissant les pouvoirs de guérisons de la jeune fille et le rôle qu'elle remplirait dans le destin de son fils, lui accorda en toute confiance le soin de rétablir l'héritier./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"En ces terres ennemies, au péril de leur sécurité./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"Quand l'enfant Noctis ouvrit les yeux et vit l'oracle, il ne dit rien et se contenta de les refermer comme si sa face lui était familière./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"Cela égaya la fillette, qui resta là a le regarder toute la journée./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"Observant avec curiosité, l'être qu'il était dans ce songe./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"strongem"Je partage les rêves de millions d'autres/em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"strongemToutes les souffrances, les espoirs ,les erreurs/em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"strongemOh, et je partage mon amour"/em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"Quand le prince revint a lui, il s'étonna de ne pas voir la Lune a ses cotés, mais trouva un livre sur son chevet et commença à le feuilleter. Le livre de cosmogonie était un récit mythologique retraçant les exploits des guerriers de la lumière, qui, soutenus par les 6 divinités de l'univers auxquelles le cristal sacré avait demandé l'appuie, étaient chargées de maintenir l'équilibre fragile de leur monde ravagé par l'obscurité./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"Ces divinités étaient les âmes des forces de ce monde./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"Il y avait Shiva, la juste Glacéenne,/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"Le puissant défenseur,Titan l'Archéen,/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"Le rusé Ramuh le Foudroyeur,/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"L'indomptable Léviathan l'Hydréenne,/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"Le colérique Ifrit au feu éternel,/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"Et le sage Bahamut de l'Ether./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"5 d'entre eux, jurèrent de soutenir la ligné des Lucis, et depuis 113 générations n'avaient pas faillit a leur parole./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"Le petit prince, reposa le livre, se disant que cela semblait complètement fou et releva finalement les yeux de la couverture./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"S'agissait-il d'un simple conte, où d'une histoire vraie, comme celles que lui racontaient son père ?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"strong-em Enfin, prince Noctis Lucis Caelum. Dois-je faire appeler dame Lunafreya?/em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"Le garçon eut un sursaut, se relevant sur ses bras, le regard fixé sur une jeune femme, qui, dos a lui, faisait face aux vitraux finement décorés de la chambre, semblant observer le paysage onirique qui s'offrait a eux./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"Il resta un instant en contemplation, se demandant comment il avait pu ne pas le remarquer avant et détailla les contrebas du château de pierres grises dans lequel il semblait être./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"Admirant l'air de reposer dans les cieux, qu'avait la bâtisse./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"Il était certainement dans la plus haute des tours.../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la mystérieuse femme dont les longs cheveux d'un noir de jais, tombaient comme une cascade aux reflets glacés./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"strong-...em C'est qui Luna ? Et qui t'est, toi ?/em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"Demanda l'enfant en regardant la femme se tourner vers lui et lui sourire avec douceur./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"em-strong Votre salvatrice et hôte en ce lieu. Et moi, le messager des dieux./strong/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"strongem- Messager?.../em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"strongem- Dame Luna vous le relateras bien assez tôt, jeune prince. Sachez que votre réveil fut espéré./em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"strongem- Euh... Je crois que je suis réveillé, oui... /em/strongemDouta-t'il un instant./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"strongem- Bien... Je m'en vais l'en informer. Puise le cristal, vous gardez./em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"strongem-... Toi aussi, madame./em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;" /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"emstrong"Si je commence a partir, je ferais demi tour/strong/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"emstrongParce-que nous devons marcher sur la même terre."/strong/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;""Curieuse" fut le qualificatif qui vint résonner dans son esprit, alors que la femme l'eut abandonné./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"Il n'y prêta cependant pas grande attention, se laissant de nouveau distraire par le paysage./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"Des falaises abruptes, des collines et des vallées couvertes de fleurs d'un bleu éclatants, s'étendaient dans toute la largeur de son champ de vision, offrant un panorama a faire dérailler n'importe quel esprit logique./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"Elles semblaient aussi être des pans de terre sur lesquels la gravité n'avait pas d'emprise./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"Certaines s'élevant très haut, d'autres semblant s'enfoncer sous les nuages./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"Et des cascades ruisselaient du ciel.../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"Le jeune prince, n'y tenant plus, essaya de se relever pour aller coller son nez au vitrail, mais ses jambes ne voulurent pas lui répondre./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"Il fut d'abord surpris, avant de se souvenir du pourquoi de leurs états et son visage s'assombrit alors qu'il resserra la prise de ses mains sur le drap blanc qui le couvrait./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"emstrong"J'aimerais être plus/strong/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"emstrongMais il me semble que tu as tout vu"/strong/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"Trois petits coups furent frappés a la porte et le garçonnet essuya ses larmes sur le bandage qui recouvrait son avant bras, avant d'autoriser l'intrus a s'inviter./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"strong-emBonjour, Noctis !/em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"Le salua d'un ton joyeux, la même fillette qui avait dérangée son sommeil la nuit dernière./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"strong-...em Bonjour. C'est toi, Luna ?/em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"Le visage de l'oracle, s'éclaira d'un sourire radieux./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"strong-em Oui, c'est bien moi./em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"Le jeune prince la regarda avec une vague d'interrogations dans les yeux./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"Aussi fou que cela puise paraitre, il avait l'impression de la connaitre./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"strong-em Tu es qui ?/em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"Lui demanda-t-il finalement./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"strong-em Pour toi ? Je suis ton soutien, l'oracle des terres indépendantes du Niflheim. Ténébrae./em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"strongem- Ténébrae ? C'est ici ? ... Mais, Nifleheim, c'est des méchants !/em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"S'écria le garçon./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"strong-em Nous somment sur un territoire neutre.../em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"strongem- Ils... Les soldats... Avec un deamon.../em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"Son visage s'assombrit de nouveau, pendant qu'il s'agitait sur son lit./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;" /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"emstrong"Je partage les rêves de millions d'autres/strong/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"emstrongToutes les souffrances, les espoirs, les erreurs/strong/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"emstrongOh et je partage mon amour"/strong/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;" /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"Luna le regarda un instant avec un air compatissant, et s'approcha de lui en attrapant ses mains./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"L'héritier leva un regard terrifié vers elle./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"strongem- As-tu peur ?/em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"Demanda-t-elle en posant son front sur celui de l'enfant./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"Une douce lumière naquit de ce contact et les mouvements agités cessèrent./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"strongem- ... Plus maintenant.../em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"Lui répondit le garçon, légèrement surpris./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"strong-em Tu n'as pas de crainte a avoir, je veillerais sur toi, mon prince./em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"Promit-elle en le couvant du regard./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"strong-em Merci,... Luna./em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"Dit-il, déconcerté./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;" /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"emstrong"Mon désir nourrit ce flot éternel/strong/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"emstrongQuelques fois, je te surprends a vivre le rêve"/strong/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;" /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"Elle lui répondit par le sourire le plus doux que Noctis n'est jamais vu./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"Il aurait même pu le comparer/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"a celui de sa mère.../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"strong-em Tu l'as lu ?/em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"Le sortit de ses pensées la jeune fille, en indiquant l'ouvrage posé a ses côtés./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"Noctis nia de la tête./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"strong-em Pas entier./em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;"-/span/spanemstrong style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" Tu ne va plus pouvoir marcher pendant quelque temps, permet-moi de te faire la lecture, le temps que tu /strongspan style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;"strongguérisses/strong/span/spanstrong style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"./strong/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"Se proposa-t'elle/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"strong-em D'accord... Combien de temps ?/em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"Demanda l'enfant en baissant le regard sur ses jambes paralysées./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"strong- Temu es pressé de partir ?/em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"Il écouta un rire léger et chantant./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"strongem- Non. De guérir./em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"Annonça-t-il, en la regardant avec intrigue./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;" /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"emstrong"Je croyais pouvoir changer le tout/strong/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"emstrongMais il semble que tu essaies de faire de même"/strong/em/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emstrongJ'ai enfin corriger ce chapitre TAT ce fut /strong/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emstrongJ'espère qu'il va être agréable a lire :)/strong/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emstrongSeeya!/strong/em/p 


End file.
